On ne fait pas d'omelette sans compter des oeufs
by Zif
Summary: [Kurosagi, livraison de cadavres] Et encore un boulot de merde pour Kurosagi ! Attention spoilers sur la fin du tome 4.


**Titre:** on ne fait pas d'omelette sans compter des oeufs  
**Auteur:** Zif'  
**Fandom:** Kurosagi, livraison de cadavres  
**Pairing/Personnages:** Karatsu / Numata  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** série créée par Eiji Otsuka et Hosui Yamazaki

**Note :** se passe après le tome 4 donc spoilers éventuels.  
One-shot écrit pour la communauté "ficsurdemande", pour Drakys 

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Karatsu…

-Hmmm ?

-Tu peux m'expliquer comment on en est rendus là ?

-… je pourrais mais je sais déjà ce que tu vas me répondre, alors je préfère m'abstenir.

-Eh bien je vais le dire, moi. Si on n'avait pas écouté cette marionnette débile…

-ON ? je te rappelle que c'est toi qui était super enthousiaste et qui m'a convaincu de le faire avec toi ! t'es gonflé !

-On a besoin de thunes non ?

-Alors pourquoi tu râles ?"

Numata était parfois très énervant, quand il se mettait en tête de faire le point sur sa situation actuelle. Qui n'était pas franchement brillante. Bon, d'accord, ils avaient l'habitude. Mais là, ça dépassait l'imagination.

Personne n'était assez stupide pour accepter un tel job – personne, à part eux. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais essayé de descendre une falaise en rappel dans le but au premier abord peu évident de faire un recensement d'œufs de sterne de Dougall. Ces oiseaux marins étant extrêmement rare, ce recensement était absolument nécessaire, mais la falaise était inaccessible aux jumelles et si dangereuse d'accès que l'association d'ornithologie qui les avait recrutés avait marqué sur l'annonce vue par Cérèlès : "cherche kamikazes. Forte rémunération."

A présent Karatsu louchait sur la corde qui le maintenait en vie, priant pour qu'elle ne se rompe pas –à la base, il n'y avait pas de raison mais qui sait- pendant que Numata essuyait ses lunettes recouvertes de sel provenant de l'écume portée par le vent. Tout à coup, il accrocha par mégarde sa bague à une roche pointue et le pendule se libéra, pour se mettre à osciller violemment.

"Karatsu…

-Quoi encore…

-A moins que ce soit un piaf, mais aux dernières nouvelles mon pendule ne réagit pas aux animaux, il y a un cadavre dans le coin.

-Tu peux le localiser plus précisément ?

-Attends… il doit être plus vers toi… oui, plus à ta gauche… attends, je passe…

-T'es obligé de me passer i dessus /i ?"

Numata haussa les épaules puis reporta son attention sur une plate-forme qui était caché à la vue par un buisson. Dessus gisait un homme, le cou brisé.

"Tu crois que c'est un suicide ?

-On va le savoir tout de suite…"

Kurô posa sa main sur le front de l'homme et la sensation habituelle l'envahit.

"_S'il vous plaît…_

-Aaaah, on dirait qu'on a un client ! s'exclama le sourcier tout heureux.

-_Il faut… que vous…… …_

-Qui êtes vous ? Que voulez-vous que l'on fasse ?

-_… il faut que vous comptiez… les œufs…_"

Pendant un bref moment, un silence total se fit. Puis une brise légère flotta dans les cheveux de Makoto (pas de Kurô, il est chauve). Le sourcier eut envie de se jeter dans le vide, à son tour.

"C'est pas vrai je rêve ! Même morts, ces ornithologues restent complètement obsédés par leurs piafs !

-_S'il vous plaît…_

-Oui c'est bon, on va les compter tes fichus œufs !"

Karatsu enleva sa main du front du mort et haussa les épaules.

"Il ne veut plus rien dire d'autre. Je ne sais même pas s'il souhaite être remonté ou pas.

-Ca serait la moindre des choses.

-Oui mais ça semble impossible.

-Et si…

-Quoi ?

-Nan, laisse tomber.

-Dis quand même.

-Si tu demandais à ton fantôme perso de le faire grimper tout seul ?

-Tu craques ou quoi ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-C'est pas parce que t'es au courant maintenant que tu dois en profiter !!

-Moi je dis ça, je dis rien…

-…

-Et on pourrait en profiter pour lui faire compter les œufs au passage…"

Cinq minutes plus tard, les ornithologues furent pris d'une horreur sans nom en voyant un cadavre désarticulé leur annoncer d'un air exalté que la falaise ne comptait pas moins d'un millier d'œufs, avant de s'effondrer face la première sur le sol.

Karatsu et Numata, eux, fuyaient par le bas en longeant les roches –'tation, ça glisse.


End file.
